


changing things

by Aryane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryane/pseuds/Aryane
Summary: Luna always been an outcast in her pack, getting labeled as an omega even before being presented, not that it was uncommon in the pack. But what was uncommon is getting punch in the stomach trying to get advantages of it. This is where Luna differs from everybody else, she takes no shit from nobody, not even wannabe alpha douchs. What happen when it impacts the pack alpha son? well nobody knows... not even Luna.
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship, Luna/Alex (omega/alpha ocs), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : English is not my first language and i have dyslexia so please excuse any errors that might occurs.  
> Also note that this is my first work in a long time, and first here so please be kind with me. i am open for constructive criticism, i would really like to be better in the future, but i will only accept them if they are communicate without any sort of negativity, i'm doing this for fun, there is no point in being mean.
> 
> thank you for taking time out of your life to read this ^^

I’ve always felt like i was an outcast… shy from nature people thought at first i was for sure and omega, and from that thought they could use me like all the rest of those who were label that way a long time before they presented. However, it didn’t last long, but unfortunately only to be replace by the label of the feisty little one that didn’t fit as an omega but didn’t have the characteristics of alphas either. I guess they learn the hard way, and by that, I mean with a fist in their gut the moment they’d treat me like a maid ready to do whatever they wanted. A lot of those who were labeled like omegas would let those alpha threat them like slaves. I think they thought that it would be a way to let the pack know of their good omega character and grant them an easy way into finding their alpha, but honestly, I thought it was a load of bullshit. Not all who were labeled as omegas as children turned out to be one, and not all who were alpha either. I saw it happen to my brother when I was a little girl, labeled as an omega, he had been bullied all through school only to be hit with the biggest presentation the pack had seen from decades, growing in a matter of 4 days of a foot, making him 6’6, building the muscle of a freaking bear and taking the confidence that everyone around him had threw into the mud an step on before. Soon after that he was drafted to be a hunter, and nobody ever remembered he ever was the little boy he had been. Except from me.

I was seven at that time, just starting school with all the other pups and having seen all of what my brother had gone through only to be forgotten the moment he presented, I decided their was no freaking way I would ever let anybody step on me for something like that, when only nature knew who I was going to be. I decided I didn’t want to be friend with those who would profit of the gentler souls to have what they wanted nor with those who would judge those not building their omega character like they did. Fuck that! This led me to be the one without labels and friend with those who hadn’t clear label and didn’t care. So, two friends exactly, Joji and Billie. We were looked down upon by everyone at school, even the teachers, but at lest having my brother in the hunters nobody messed with us. Hunters were the top tier of the pack, right under the pack family. The pack alpha had a son and two twin daughters. The daughters were two years younger than me and the son nine years older than them. 

School being ten years, I never had contact with the alpha family son, I knew who he was like everybody else. The next pack alpha turned hunter after his presentation at 16 years old a whole fucking year in advance on everyone. For the girls, I got it contact with them a few times. I gotta say it was for the saddest reason. The first born of the pack family being an alpha, nobody had cared about the twins, alpha or not they would not be the ones continuing the family tree since the pack alpha tittle would be past to their brother. No one had tried to know who the twins were, making them anonymous in the world of the pack. No names no faces were put on them, which made the torture of labels be present in their life like everybody else in the pack. Some idiot wanna be alpha had tried to use them for his personal omegas’ maids right in front of my face. I gotta say plus my label of no label, I also had the label of don’t fuck with ‘’omegas’’ in front of her label, or at lest from my year up. This douch was a year younger than me and one older than them, so I guess he wasn’t given the memo. 

‘’ I said you two are gonna be good omegas and do my homework! Do you want and alpha to make life hard for you? yes or no?’’  
‘’ Excuse me? what are you doing?’’  
‘’It’s none of your business what I do with my omegas so fuck off!’’  
‘’You shouldn’t have said that… you really shouldn’t have said that.’’

I ended up punching him in the stomach so fast he didn’t even saw it coming and told them if they ever got in trouble with wanna be alphas to just come and get me and I would handle it. It happened only a couple time after that and I took care of it. At those moment I didn’t know who they were, I only did what I know how to do, make people fuck off. I found out the last time someone tried to do it to them, it was one after noon at the end of school when everyone was going back home. This time it was a buff girl two years older than me, I saw her from a distance and ran to them. It ended up with her in a harm lock swearing it would never happen again. They thanked me and proceeded to go to their brother who was stuck in a mid run pose ten feet away looking confused as fuck. I put two and two together and ran the fuck out of there. I never was in contact with the pack family pups again, apart from seeing them from afar in the dining hall sometimes.

Anyway, I’ve never felt like I fitted in the pack and now school is ending, presentation is approaching and I need to find the job I wanna do in the chance I don’t get drafted as a hunter (which I really don’t think will happen).

‘’When do you guys think it will happen for you?’’ Joji ask. We both knew what he was referring to.

‘’ Luna has her 17th birthday first, then you and then me, so I figured I’m gonna start thinking about it when you guys will present.’’ Billie said.

‘’ Age has nothing to do with it, Billie, sure hormones start around a certain age but it’s not as precise as that, and honestly with the curves you already have, you might just present before me.’’ I said.

‘’But at the same time, I’m my mother’s daughter, she was curvy from a young age but presented 6 months after her 17th birthday.’’

‘’ I guess… you Joji when do you think it will happen for you?’’ 

‘’ Honestly, I don’t wanna sound cocky but I’m starting to feel changes, and my birthday is only in two months so I think it might just happen around there.’’

‘’Really? Changes like what?’’ Billie asked.

‘’ I don’t know… I’m moodier, my cloths fit differently, and I swear to god I feel like I see people differently, not like in dynamics, but I don’t know in like potential interest or something.’’

‘’ I guess your right, you might just present in two months. Do you know what job you want?’’ she added.

‘’ No, not really, there isn’t really a chance for me to get drafted, I could always check with my dad if they need more people getting wood, I always liked the forest and I don’t think I would hate the physical part of it. What are you guy thinking for jobs?’’

‘’ I don’t really think there is a chance for me either in the hunters, my brother said it’s a team spirit and with all the dudes I put in there place in there I don’t think their ego would let me in.’’ We laughed about it a little. ‘’But I always loved the crafty stuff where I could be creative and all, so I might look into making cloths, I can go into the fields for berries and flowers for dyes, I could make pattern with them, there is so many possibilities.’’ I said and we all started laughing at my dreamy ass.

‘’ Do you think there is a chance for me to be a hunter? I know you said it’s a team and all, but I always wanted to be one…’’ Billie said worryingly.

‘’ Honestly, yes. Everybody here knows you’re the best fighter of our age, I might be the one getting in trouble for getting in fights but you’re the one training every day with your little brothers, training them and me, and don’t say to my brother I said it to you but the times you’ve played fight with him got him impress in your skills.’’ I said

‘’ yeah, anyone who don’t see that is stupid Billie.’’ Joji added

‘’ But what if I’m an omega?’’

‘’ Ranks doesn’t matter, everyone has days off, even hunters’’ Joji responded

‘’ And you wouldn’t be the first one, i think there’s a couple omegas in the hunters already, and I think there was a lot more in the past too, there is just less omega who want to do it now I guess.’’

‘’ Ok, thank you, guys, I really appreciate it.’’ She said smiling at us.

‘’ What if we’re not all the same sub-gender?’’ Joji asked after a moment.

‘’What do you mean?’’ I asked.

‘’Like what if we’re not all gonna be in the same den and with all our different jobs… what is gonna happen to us?’’ He asked sadness in his voice.

‘’Hey, dumbass we’re still gonna be friends! If you ditch me and Luna I’m the one who’s gonna kick some ass this time!’’

Joji laugh softly and said: ‘’I’m gonna kick some ass’ too if you end up leaving us for the hunters, I might end up in the infirmary but imma do it if necessary!’’ 

Our ritual after school chat in the field continued until it was time for dinner, and we had to leave for the dining hall. At some point in pups life, we would stop eating with our parents to eat with our friends, I don’t remember when it happened for us but it feels like we always had. Maybe it’s because our parents are also friends and we just ended up not eating with them instead of starting to eat together. Our table was the one nobody wanted to sit at when we were young. It’s not the farthest from the pack family its just not align with the others, the dinning hall is huge but at some point, they couldn’t put another row of table parallel to the rest but there was enough space for one perpendicular. Anyway, nobody wanted to be at that table, probably because it was the epidemy of not fitting with the rest. We really didn’t care, and to be honest we kind of liked that fact. We didn’t fit either with the rest of the pups, and like that, we had our little space to us out of the hierarchy everybody else had put themselves in. 

It was a day like any others, we were chatting an eating like usual, but at some point, I started feeling weird. 

‘’ Hey guys! Is it just me or it’s kind of hot out here?’’ I asked.

‘’ I don’t know, I’m ok…’’ Billie answered.

‘’yeah me too’’ said Joji.

‘’Yeah no it’s totally me, I’m starting to get dizzy, I think I gonna head out before I get sick.’’

‘’Ok do you want us to help? Make sure you get home ok?’’ Joji said.

I stood up and stepped out of the bench only to lose balance and grab the table for stability.

‘’Eehhmm… yeah I think that be a good id-‘’ 

I never ended up finishing that sentence.The only thing I remember was Billie catching me before I hit the ground saying: ‘’oh my god! Luna are you ok!’’, people rushing and asking what was happening to me, and just before I finally passed out, I heard someone say: ‘’ Her birthday is in two weeks, she might be presenting…’’ In my feverish state I though to myself ‘’ uhh? that’s making sense…’’

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

It’s not smelling like me… why is it not smelling like me? If I’m in a bed why doesn’t it feel like mine? It’s not soft enough, it’s not squishy enough … Oh! Right! I fainted I must be at the infirma-

‘’Good you’re waking up!’’

My eyes opened so fast from the shock I didn’t even had time to figure out who talked. When I did, I thought to myself sitting up: ‘’Well, I was not prepared for the shock of seeing the pack alpha son either!’’

‘’ Are you ok?’’ he asked

‘’ Why do you care? I’m nobody!’’ I said confused of his concern.

‘’No, you’re not.’’

‘’Ok let me rephrase that, I’m the pain in the ass of the pack!’’ I deadpan.

‘’Maybe for the pack, but not for me…’’ I looked at him even more confused until he added: ‘’ You’re the one that made sure my sisters were safe when nobody cared about who they were, you’re the one that made me feel better about not being in school with them because they had someone to look after them and protect them.’’

‘’It only happened a couple of times and I didn’t even know at that time they were your sisters…’’I said shyly.

‘’Maybe but it never happened again because of it, and that only tells me you weren’t doing it to get in my family good graces, you were just protecting them because this is who you are.’’ He said warmly.

(Don’t blush! Don’t blush! Do not fucking blush Luna! Damn why am I always so flustered easily? It’s such a fucking pain in the ass…) My failed pep talk was accompanied by a mental face palm because of the desperation I gave myself. 

‘’Ok but still why are you here!?’’I added softly.

‘’I felt like I owe you one for my sisters.’’ He said looking down. (Did he blush too?)

‘’You don’t owe me anything like you said this is just who I am.’’ I said looking at him.

‘’Ok let me rephrase that, I wanna make sure your safe like you did with my sisters because it means something to me. ‘’ he deadpan, replicating my previous answer.

‘’Ok… well thank you, I’m feeling ok…’’ I said looking at my hands.

‘’Yeah… well, I guess bye now.’’

‘’Bye pack alpha...’’

The look of pure disgust on his face almost made me crack up.

‘’Don’t call me that…’’

‘’What am I supposed to call you? You’re the pack alpha!’’ I said holding back a laugh.

‘’Not yet, and honestly the tittle makes me wanna puke…’’ 

‘’Ok so… alpha?’’

‘’No! it’s not better, at all!’’

Again, the disgust was so funny that this time I couldn’t hold back and laughed.

‘’Just call me by my name.’’ he said smiling at me.

‘’Ok … bye Alex.’’

‘’ Bye Luna.’’ He responded.

(What the actual fuck?? He knows my name??)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: English is not my first language and i suffer from dyslexia so sorry for any mistake that might occur. please leave constructive criticism and correction if you found some mistake :)

‘’ So, what did the healer said?’’ joji asked.

‘’ that I’m starting a light fever and considering my age and the lack of sickness in the pack, I’m probably starting my presentation.’’ I answered 

‘’ok and…’’ billie stressed.

‘’ Well since it looks like it is starting lightly, I might have symptoms for a week and then have the presentation just before my birthday. I am suggested to stop my school activities because of the uncertainties of the timing and to gradually start my application in the dens an in a job since after that I’ll have to move and start my job…’’ I responded.

‘’Wow, ok… I didn’t think it would be that serious… why can’t you be at school until it ends for the summer at the end of the month? Why do you have to start a job right away when all of us will have time to think about it and make applications?’’ she asked.

‘’ well since I’m starting lightly, I have the time to think about it’’ I said imitating the healer’s voice. ‘’ and others will also have to move out directly and start their job so I’m not special…’’ I added making billie laugh.

‘’ that’s so fucked up! You’re the first to turn 17 in all our year, you’re not even gonna be 17 when you present, we’ll all have time, for fucks sake some might have a year to make decisions and move out! This isn’t fair for you Luna...’’ joji said frustrated.

‘’ yeah I know… my parents decided to go to the pack alpha to see if I could maybe have more time for starting my job, but it’s pretty clear I won’t have a choice to move out… but my mom said she’ll make sure I get a place in clothing, If I get drafted I won’t have a choice to be a hunter but honestly we all know it won’t happen so at least I know I’ll get to do what I like…’’ 

‘’ I’ll also ask my mom to make sure you get into clothing… this is the least thing to make it fair for you. And you guys are the daughters my mom never had so I’m pretty sure she’ll be as angry as me about it’’ joji responded.

‘’ thanks man, that means a lot’’ I said smiling.

I ended up leaving the infirmary that night after my parents went to the pack house. Turned out, I punched the healer son when I was 15 and she never got over it. To make amends, I’ll have a job for sure in clothing and help from some hunters to move out after my presentation. I guess sometimes it pays off to punch random douchs.   
The first few days nothing really happened so I took this time to take a head start in packing up, billie and joji helped me as much as they could after school and in the weekend. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Monday:

‘’So, what’s new’’ billie asked.

‘’My nose hurt, I feel like sneezing all the time, but it never happens, it’s so annoying! I think it means I’m getting more sensitive to smells.’’ I responded

They laugh at me hard, stayed for dinner and left after.

Tuesday: 

‘’Hey how is it today?’’ joji asked this time.

‘’I don’t know… I’m feeling a little weird…’’

‘’Yeah, no shit! You look white as fuck!’’ billie added

Wednesday:

‘’Hey how are you feeling? yesterday you looked like a ghost…’’ joji said.

‘’My head hurts, there is so much pressure in my eyes, I can barely open them.’’

Thursday:

‘’Oh my god! No wonder you felt like shit yesterday! Your eyes, they fucking turned green!’’ Billie shockingly said.

‘’What?!’'

*  
*  
*  
*  
* 

I slept for the rest of the weekend, barely awake for 2 hours at a time, then Monday around noon my fever picked, and I started presenting around dinner time. It lasted for four days just like it did for my brother, I guess it’s in our genes to present on the longer side of time, well for sure with me and my week long prelude to it.

It’s Friday afternoon, my presentation ended this morning, and I took a power nap to recover from it. I think I’m going to go to dinner today to go see Joji and Billie, it’s been a while since I last saw them. Tomorrow the hunters are gonna come help me move to the dens and after that I’ll be busy putting everything in its place and working. So, I wanna take tonight with them. Oh yeah, I almost forgot I’m an omega… now that it’s official I don’t know if I should act like I always did or nah, so I wanna talk with them about that too. But first I need a fucking bath I’m so sweaty from the presentation, and other things I don’t wanna think about. I’m just gonna take an old long sleeve from my dad and wear it as a dress like I always do, it’s so comfy and I’m so tired I don’t wanna make an effort on dressing up for dinner.

Preparing my bath, I catch the reflection of myself in the mirror. They weren’t kidding when they said my eyes turn green, it’s weird I’m so used to my dark brown eye that seeing this mix of sage and emerald green in my eyes seem foreign, like someone else is looking back at me in the mirror. Then my eyes move to the rest of my face, my freckles seem so much more prominent, or is it that I’ve became fairer, they did say I looked like a ghost last week. With my dark brow-, wait? Black hair? That’s new too… how can all my hair turn black in a presentation? And grow ten inches’? what the hell!? Now they’re at my waist! Oh my god! Presentation is so fucking confusing imma stop looking in the mirror and take my bath before I get a melt down. 

The bath is so relaxing, it feels so good! I better start cleaning myself if I don’t wanna be late to dinner. Well this is weird… I don’t remember having that much boobs, honestly, I’m not gonna complain about that! Did I get more hips too? Well fuck my pants, I guess… damn did I grow taller too? My toes seem father than usual… This is so fucking weird; nobody tells you; you have to adjust to a whole new body with presentation. After cleaning and drying myself, I put on my father shirt only to realize that yes… I did become taller. Instead of hitting below my knees, my favorite black shirt now hit just above it… and that yes, I did grow some boobs and hips because it is now more fitted than the baggy lump it used to be on me. Oh well, whatever, I just wanna go to dinner. I went in the entry way of my family house to put on my black boots, just to be intercepted by my parents. 

‘’ Hey honey, you sure you wanna wear that, it doesn’t fit you like it used too, you might get looks from alpha in that, you sure you are up for it?’’ My father said.

‘’ Turn some head?’’ I said confuse. ‘’Anyway, I don’t feel like changing I’m exhausted and not sure how much of my cloths still fit me with all the changes in my body…’’ I responded.

‘’ Fair enough.’’ He said smirking at my laziness.

‘’Also, those alphas do know our little girl, I don’t thing they will risk a punch in the stomach from her, or Juno, that could happen too’’ My mom said. ‘’Oh, by the way your brother is gonna be here tomorrow for your move, he is gonna lead the hunters since it’s also his family home and you’re his sister.’’

‘’Ok, thanks for the info!’’ I said smiling at her.

‘’ He’s probably gonna go see you at dinner anyway to get some knew.’’ She added.

‘’ Ok! See you guys tonight!’’

Going into the dining hall for the first time after presentation was a weird experience. First getting my dinner in the kitchen got my shocked looks from the omegas that worked there, like they didn’t expect me to end up like I did… I didn’t know at first if it was supposed to be a compliment or not. Getting in the dining hall was…. Well it was a shit show. The first tables I passed by got alphas choke on their food, then by the fourth table someone trip getting up from the table. After that the whole fucking dinning hall went silent, until I said ‘’What?’’ loudly like the dumbass I am. Getting to the hunters table, where I usually cut to get to our table, I felt all the heads turn but tried to ignore it, until I spotted my brother, smile and ran to him. He got out of his spot at the table an came for a hug.

‘’ Hey! Little girl how are you feeling!’’ Juno asked.

Punching him on the arm I said: ‘’ I’m not a little girl! You have no excuses anymore I’m presented.’’

‘’ You’ll always be my little sister, it doesn’t matter’’ he said smirking.

‘’ whatever… but I’m good, it feels a little weird since it doesn’t really feel like my body, but you know the feeling.’’

‘’ Yeah, everyone seems to forget I grew a whole ass foot presenting.’’

‘’Well not me, there’s a fucking difference when you go from a foot taller than you brother to a two foot taller than you brother at seven years old!’’ We laughed, then I added: ‘’anyway mom said you gonna be there tomorrow for the move?’’

‘’ Yeah, we’re gonna be there an hour before noon to get you in the omega dens and then head up for lunch.’’

‘’ok than see you tomorrow!’’ I said going for my table, but Juno grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear: ‘’If any alpha gives you trouble just come and get me ok?’’ he said a little concern in his eyes.

‘’ And here I thought my reputation of ‘don’t fuck with me’ had made the whole pack…’’ I said sarcastically. ‘’You don’t have to worry I’ve practice for this my whole life, punching douch has become a habit.’’ I said walking backward to my table. 

Laughing with desperation he said loudly as I was getting farther in the dinning hall: ‘’No but for real come and get me!’’

I smiled and nodded turning back to face my destination. Arriving to the table, I set my bowl on the table just for Billie to let out so fucking loudly:

‘’Damn girl, you didn’t have enough of punching alphas in the gut you had to bring them to their knees too!!’’Billie said while Joji face palmed himself.

‘’ Why did you have to said that so loud!’’ I whispered shouted at her.

‘’ What? It’s true, you became every alpha wet dream!’’ she added.

‘’Billie!’’

‘’She’s kinda right tho...’’ Joji said.

‘’ ehh?’’

‘’ well even before that, you had the characteristics alpha often drool for, but now it’s at its limit.’’ He added. ‘’Long limbs, long wavy hair, hips good for having pups, a pale complexion, and even if some were frustrated with you putting them at there place, it showed a big nurturing instinct for taking care of young’s…’’

‘’ And everything just amplified with your presentation, except maybe punching people since you were already at the top of that.’’ She said ironically. 

We started eating and after a while I said:

‘’I’ve never really seen myself like that before…’’

‘’ You never put yourself in a sub-gender box before, so you don’t see all the characteristic you might want in one particular sub-gender, but we did… and girl you’re the perfect omega if I ever see one’’ Billie said.

‘’ I thought you guys didn’t care about sub-gender too...’’

‘’We don’t but at the same time we saw in ourselves things that made us identify as one in particular where you stayed firm on not being put in a box, which is totally ok but I think it made you oblivious to who you would become during presentation… and who you’d want…’’ Joji said.

‘’ you guys identify as one?’’

‘’ yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m an omega that’s why I was stress about the hunters drafting me...’’ Billie said.

‘’ and I think I’m probably an alpha, it’s just that I always felt protective of you guys, even tho you could take care of yourselves, I always wanna make sure you guys are good…’’ Joji added.

‘’ that make sense, I just feel like I’ve been kept in the blind, not by you guys, but I just don’t know what’s expected of me, should I stop making people fuck off, should I be more soft… who am I supposed to become…?’’ I asked

‘’Hey… you don’t have to change one bit, you’ve protected so many omega in the past by being just who you are, real alphas will see that and not feel threaten by it, don’t focus on what other people think an omega should be… you never gave them the time of day and you should not start now either.’’ Joji said comfortingly.

‘’thanks, it means a lot guys… since presenting everything as change and I feel like I lost my footing, but you helped so much giving me a peace of mind… you can’t imagine.’’  
‘’ I’m glad we could help.’’ He added rubbing my hand in comfort.

After we had finish eating, with concern in her eyes, Billie asked:

‘’ Is it really that disturbing to present?’’

‘’For me it was, but I guess if you expect which sub-gender you’ll be, it won’t… like just things like my eyes, it feels like someone else is looking at me in the mirror, my hair got me so confuse like how did this happen? And like my body is not like it use to be, it feels like I’m in someone else’s it’s so strange…’’ I explained.

‘’yeah I could imagine, not knowing would be a more challenging experience.’’ Joji said.

‘’ and even like the people changed around me, not like you guys, but like the pack and even my family...’’

‘’How?’’ Billie asked.

‘’ like the stares in the dining hall and the shocked faces, my father being all you sure you wanna wear that, and Juno telling me to come and get him if alphas gives me trouble… it never happened before…’’

‘’ I think for the pack, they didn’t see it coming, like yes you already started exhibiting omega traits, but I don’t think they saw what you’d become like we did.’’ Billie said.

‘’ And for your family I think your father and brother being alphas, they wanna make sure your safe particularly with how you presented… you probably gonna have so many alphas trying to court you and they don’t want you to get in danger because of some douchs getting but hurt…’’ Joji added.

‘’ yeah... you guys are right.’’

‘’ready to head out? If you move out tomorrow, we could help you finish packing up so you can sleep early… with presentation you must be so tired.’’ Billie said.

‘’ yeah I’m good.’’ Joji answered.

‘’ Awww, thanks for helping me, let go!’’

We stood up and turn to face the dinning hall just to be face with the whole pack starring at us, or should I say me… it was so uncomfortable I decided to hide a bit behind Joji. Billie by my side whispered ‘’ Ok you really didn’t overreact earlier about the stares…’’ ‘’ yeah, no, told you, it’s freaking everyone…’’I answered her. We cut through the hunters table like usual and started walking to the front door when, at the last tables, some random alpha got out of his seat and came to me. Joji, not really sure what to do went on my other side while that douch said:

‘’ Hey! You cutie! Wanna hang out for next weekend midsummer festival?’’

‘’ sorry, not interested.’’ I answered dryly.

‘’ what!? Who do you think you are, refusing an alpha!’’ he said while he tried to step closer to me.

I said tried for a reason. For the first time, Billie brought out the fighter in her. Well, I mean, not for the first time, she beat my ass all the time when we practice, but the first time on the rest of the pack. She did a round around kick to the guys head, knocking him out in one shot. Then faced the rest of the hall to say loudly:

‘’ Anyone else wanna be a toxic alpha or is this shit finally done?’’

I looked around to see almost everyone of the pack alphas dropping their gaze to the ground. Never thought in a million years I would see an unpresented pup make all the alpha in a pack submit to her, but we’re talking about billie, she’s always been impressive. By the other side of the hall, I could see my brother standing at the hunter’s table looking at me to see if I was ok. I nodded my head smiling to tell him everything was fine. Then he looked at the rest of the hall and said:

‘’ If anyone tries some shit like that again, your gonna have the hunters against your ass!’’

I smiles shaking my head at my protective brother, I guess I’ll have to be used to this now. Just before deciding to leave I saw, at the table behind my brother’s, the pack family table, someone standing too. Making eyes contact with them, I realised Alex had also stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dyslexia is still a thing and English is still my second langage, please leave notes if you find any mistakes. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, but with kindness please.
> 
> Anyway, i'm pretty proud of this story so far and i hope you all like it.

The sun shinning in my eyes made me leave the dream land I had been in for the last 8 hours. Remembering I was moving today I decided to start my day early. I took the largest blanket I owned and put my entire collection of blankets and pillow and tied it around to make a big ball of precious sleep. Having already prepared what I would be wearing today I put my old dad’s long sleeve in one of my bags, took a towel and went to take a bath. By the noise my parents were making in the kitchen I figured breakfast had already happened and they were cleaning the dishes. Well I guess I have less time than I thought I had… I washed and dried myself off as quickly as my tired ass could than dressed up in the only thing I knew would for sure fit me, a pair of black leggings and one of my dads old black satin button up that I also had stolen from his wardrobe a long time ago, that one was even bigger than the shirt I had put on yesterday since it was meant to be a tunic. But then again it hit differently on me now… my forms could be perceived, and it also hit above my knees instead of bellow it like it used to. But it was less fitted, so I guess it wasn’t as revealing as what I had wore the day before.  
I went in the kitchen to eat left over from breakfast while I waited for my brother to come by. I would miss this, not having to go to the dining hall in the morning to have breakfast… I’ll only have that again when I’ll have my own house, which mean a mate… I don’t think it’ll happen that quickly, I mean I don’t wanna mate a douch and it seems this is all I can attract. Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t see my father coming up to me until the last second.  
‘’ Hey sweetie, me and your mom wanna give you a present to celebrate your presentation, would you come with us?’’

‘’what… a gift? you really didn’t have to…’’

‘’ We know, but it’s been a tradition in our family, and it means a lot to us.’’

‘’ Ok...’’

I fallowed them in the living room only to see my grand mother’s fur chest.

‘’ What? But… it was grand ma’s…’’

‘’ Yes, but it’s tradition to pass down fur chess to omega’s, you’ll probably start being courted and gifted furs, so now you’ll have a place for them in your new place… and you’ll have a little piece of home to make yourself feel at home there too…’’ my father said.

‘’ I remember how challenging it can be to start a new life after presenting, but having my grand mother’s chest with me, made me feel less stripped away from everything that I knew before…’’ my mom added.

‘’Thank you so much…’’ I said teary eyed. 

They hugged me, comforting me for all the stress I have been put through recently until we heard a knock on the door. Juno had arrived with other hunters to help me move. Dad went to open and give directions to the hunters on what to take and where to go. Juno came to me and mom by the chest and said:

‘’ I guess you just got your gift.’’

I nodded sniffing a little in my mom’s arms. Juno awed at me and came for a hug too. 

‘’ We’ll have to go soon, their counting on me to lead the way back to the dens.’’ He said.

‘’ Ok let me just get my backpack.’’ I said.

I went for my room to take my bag, where about 7 hunters were getting my stuff, but as soon as I took it one of them came and took it from my hands. I looked at him confused and he said:

‘’ we’ll take care of it.’’

‘’ I know I just wanna take my backpack.’’ I responded. But he answered:

‘’ It’s ok we are gonna bring it.’’

The look on his eyes made me realize he wasn’t about to give up, so a went back to my mom and brother, defeated, and said with the biggest pout:

‘’ They won’t let me carry stuff…’’

My brother started laughing at me.

‘’ What did you think Luna? I was surprise you even tried.’’ He laughed a little more. ‘’ Didn’t you realize yesterday you are the most prize omega of the moment? Every alpha’s gonna try to do something to court you now.’’

‘’I am not… am I?’’ I said surprised. ‘’I just thought they were surprise of how I turned out that’s all.’’ 

‘’Well yeah honey, but most of all, they were surprise to see an omega like you’’ my mom said.

I wasn’t really registering what she had told me, so I just decided to leave for the dens with them. The move was smooth and at the end Juno stayed to help me place some things. Lunch was coming up, so we were getting out of the dens to go to the dinning hall when we faced Alex. My brother immediately pulled me behind him and lowered is gaze.

‘’Alpha.’’ He said.

I was surprise, from what I knew, Alex didn’t like to be called that way, so I looked at him, but his face was blanked like he didn’t care to be called that way by Juno.

‘’ I’d like to talk to Luna if that possible.’’ Alex said.

Juno's demeanor changed at that, he became super defensive and locked eyes with Alex.

‘’Of course.’’ He said. Then turned to me and whispered: ‘’ You remember what I told you yesterday, Right?’’ than left.

I looked at him leave, super confused, then looked at Alex.

‘’ You want to talk to me?’’ I said.

‘’ Yeah, I wanted to make sure everything went well… but I guess Juno made sure of it too…’’ there was something not right in his voice, like he didn’t like that someone else would protect me.

‘’ Yeah, even tho I’m older and presented, my brother always sees me like a little baby…’’ I said laughing a little.

‘’ Your Brother?’’ he said looking back at where Juno had left.

‘’ Yeah…?’’

‘’ No, no, nothing!’’ he said less grave.

Well that was weird…

‘’ But yeah everything went great, even tho I couldn’t even help, not that I didn’t try.’’ I said.

‘’ It’s better like that. You could have hurt yourself!’’ he said so quickly.

‘’I don’t thing I would have, I’ve been training with Billie all my school years, it’s not a bag or two that would have made me stiff, Billie is going harder on me than that.’’ I said laughing.

‘’ Billie? That’s the girl that kicked the dude, yesterday, right?’’

‘’ yeah, she’s been training all her life to become a hunter, and when I started getting in trouble, she said I should train so I would know what I was doing… ‘’ I laughed. ‘’ Without her I think I would have been in serious danger at school, getting beat up might have happen actually.’’ I added.

Alex face went super serious after that and I swear I heard him hold in a growl. The more I was in contact with him, the more I was confused at his actions.

‘’ Is this all you wanted to know?’’ I asked.

‘’what?’’

‘’ if everything had gone alright?’’

‘’ ah! Eh yeah…’’

‘’ok well I’m gonna head for lunch then.’’ I said.

‘’ Can I walk you there?’’ he asked so quickly i was surprise he didn't trip on a word.

‘’what?’’ 

‘’ Can I walk you to the dinning hall?’’

‘’ Eehhmm, Sure, yeah, if you want.’’

(Wow real smooth Luna, real smooth.) We started walking silently. The trail was different than what I usually did, but then again, I wasn’t at my parent’s anymore… There were some people getting to the dinning hall too, giving me strange looks.

‘’ Do you think the looks will ever stop?’’ I asked Alex.

‘’ what?’’

‘’ the looks from the pack, since I presented…’’ I added.

‘’ oh, I don’t think it’s about that now…’’ he said.

‘’ then what?’’.

‘’ oh no, nothing. I’m sure it’ll stop soon.’’ He said.

Again, with his cryptic ways… what is he thinking about? We continued walking to the dinning hall in silence, but I could still feel his gaze on me from time to time. Going in I went to take food at the kitchen when Alex stopped me and took the plate i was going to grab.

‘’what are you doing? I can take it.’’ I said.

‘’Its hot you could burn yourself.’’ He answered.

‘’ Its always been hot you know, and I never did, I can take it!’’

‘’ok than, I just want to bring it for you, would you let me?’’ he asked.

Me being speechless, I just nodded to accept his request. We walked in front of everyone to get at my table, getting stares from the whole pack. Getting there I noticed Joji and Billie being super quiet. Alex placed my lunch on the table and said before going back to the pack table:

‘’Here you go.’’

I sat on the bench, completely flustered, my two best friends looking at me like I had grown some wolf ears. After a moment, Joji asked:

‘’what was all that about?’’

‘’He wanted to bring my plate for me…’’

‘’ What? how did that happen?’’ Billie said surprised.

‘’He came by the dens to make sure my move went well, and asked me if he could walk me here for lunch, I said ok and next thing I knew he took my plate and refuse that I carry it…’’ I answered.

‘’Oh my god! He’s trying to court you!’’ she exclaimed.

‘’ What? No! Why would he?’’

‘’ I think Billie is right.’’ Joji said. ‘’ He’s never been no where near that close to an omega before but with you he’s all protective.’’

‘’ I think you guys are overreacting…’’ I said blushing profusely. 

‘’ Yeah, right!’’ Joji said not convinced at all.

‘’Oh, by the way he asked about you Billie.’’ I said trying to change the conversation.

‘’What?!’’ she said.

‘’Yeah, it came to the subject that you trained me, I said that you always wanted to be a hunter and that’s why I didn’t get beat up in school when getting in trouble, and he asked if it was you that knock out the alpha yesterday and I said yes.’’

‘’You really talked about me training you and that I want to be a hunter!?!’’ 

‘’Yeah, is that a problem?’’ I asked 

‘’It’s not a problem, not at all!’’ she answered so excited.

‘’Luna, you just basically told Him, Billie acted like a hunter all her life and protected you from getting hurt, which will help Billie immensely to get drafted!’’ 

‘’ Really? But Alex isn’t the person who choose who’s getting drafted?’’ 

‘’Are you stupid! no one is gonna say no to the pack alphas son if he says I should be a hunter, I’m basically already in it now, thank you so much Luna!’’ she said hugging and senting me.

‘’But I did nothing!’’ I responded.

‘’ Shut up! you did everything!’’

We finished eating dinner and as we were getting our plates back in the kitchens, one alpha came up to me and asked: 

‘’ Can I walk you back to the dens?’’ reeking so much confidence I felt completely turn off by him. 

My answer was a plain and simple ‘’No.’’ than I walk away with Billie and Joji not even looking back at him to get his reaction. We walk together until we arrive at the crossroad separating the school and the dens, I wave them goodbye and got back home. We decided to meet at the dinning table this evening cause I wanted to spend all the time I could on getting my place fixed up since from tomorrow on, I would start working. 

I worked all afternoon on my den. Basically, being a square place. On one side, the wall was occupied with the restroom and a wardrobe. The entry wall, the side to that wall, i had my front door to the den hall. The back wall, had one huge window to the forest and the final one facing the bathroom and closet was plain. I decided I wanted my bed under the window, my dad had put on curtains while the move was going on, this morning, to assure me some privacy. My bed frame was in tan wood, with a headboard matching going barely above the window edge. On the right side of the bed I put my armed chair and the chest my parent had gifted me as a side table, and on the other side I had placed my night table. The wardrobe was placed just beside my chair so, I put my dresser on the facing wall about a meter after my bed. On the front wall, aside from the door, I placed a shoe rack I used to have in my wardrobe and put a makeshift pole for hanging coats. With the furniture all in place, I put the rest of my time in decorating with rugs, pillow, blankets, paintings I had made and plants (most of them on my window edge where they were safe between the glass and my headboard). Completely exhausted after all the work I had done I decided it was time to go.

Getting out of the den turned out to be as exhausting. I was met with about a dozen alpha asking to take me to the dining hall. I obviously said no and firmly told them to leave, they looked a little dejected, but at that point I really didn’t care. I slowly walked to dinner by myself, only to be face with Alex at the kitchen holding two plates.

‘’Don’t you dare continue that! ‘’ I said.

‘’Are you gonna kick my ass if I do?’’ he responded amused. 

Thrown back by his answer I said: ‘’No…’’ 

‘’Then I’ll continue.’’ He replied smirking.

(What’s with him getting me completely flustered!?) We got at the table just like we did previously, in silence and with everyone staring at us. But this time the reaction from my friends at the table was different.

‘’Wow two times in the same day!’’ Billie said boldly.

I blushed so hard I could see Joji holding in a laugh from the way I looked. I think Alex wasn’t better, with the flustered look he seemed to have. He placed my dinner on the table. Looked at me and said:

‘’Bye, Luna…’’

‘’ Bye Alex.’’ I replied.

I looked back at my friend and saw them jaw on the floor speechless. After a moment, Joji came back from the dead and said:

‘’I see, you’re already on the first name basis…’’

‘’ Yeah... he said he didn’t like me calling him alpha and told me to call him Alex…’’

‘’Wwooowww’’ Billie said wide eyed.

‘’What?’’

‘’You really have him wrapped around your finger dude.’’ She added

‘’What? No, it’s not like that!’’

‘’Did you ever saw anyone else call him Alex or even him calling anyone else by there first name?’’ Joji asked like I was naïveté incarnated .

‘’No? b-but…’’

‘’That’s what we’re saying…’’ Billie replied.

We were still eating when Alex came back to our table. He sat next to me and said to Billie:

‘’So, you’re the one that train this little demon right here?’’

‘’Uu-uuhh, yeah, well she didn’t know the technique and protection so, so-‘’ she answered this time flustered herself.

‘’ You did a really good job, I put in a word for you to the hunters, you should expect to be drafted and trained this summer waiting for your presentation.’’ He added. We were all very surprise.

‘’B-but they won’t even know if I’m an omega or not.’’

‘’ And? That doesn’t matter, otherwise my mom couldn't have been one?’’

‘’W-what? Your mom was a hunter?’’

‘’Yeah, she stopped when she got intended with my father, but for at least 4 years she was one.’’

‘’That’s so cool!’’

‘’Thanks, I guess… Ready to go Luna?’’ He asked, looking at me now.

I was finished but not Billie and Joji. Usually we would all go back home together.

‘’ Eehh yeahh but-‘’ I was stopped by joji making sign to cut it out and go with him.‘’ Yeah, I’m ready!’’ I said finally.

As we stood up, Alex took my plate, shocked I looked up only for him to smile like a pup that did a bad thing and was proud because he didn’t get caught. I was totally flabbergasted; I really wouldn’t be able to get him to stop. We left, under the eyes of the whole pack and walked silently to the dens. By the building door, I stopped looked at him, and with everything that my friend told me today, I asked: 

‘’ Can you tell me why you’re doing all this? And don’t tell me because of your sisters…’’ 

‘’ you really are clueless, aren’t you?’’ he said looking down at me with endearment in his voice. ‘’ I want to court you, that’s why.’’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dyslexia and second language are things, you know...  
> \+ feed back  
> ++mistakes notices  
> +++constructive criticism  
> \- being mean x)  
> thanks for the support !!!

Next morning, I woke up bright and early, stressed about starting job and having to go to breakfast alone. Incapable of doing nothing, I decided that maybe waking up early was for the best since I needed to find cloths that fitted. I took my morning bath, then looked at my closet (OK let’s go to battle!). I tried all my cloths, putting them in categories on my bed, fit but more revealing, didn’t fit, didn’t fit but could make work, still fit but wasn’t working anymore. I really have to ask about new cloths at work today, 75 percent of my wardrobe was going away after all. I decided to wear my long cream bohemian skirt and a matching cream blouse that even tho didn’t fit over my hips now, could still work tied up. Looking out the window, the sun looked brighter, so I decided to start the day and go to breakfast.

Walking the pathway leading to the dinning hall, I started getting more and more nervous of what could happen now that Alex, Joji or Billie weren’t with me. Would I get approached, would I get in trouble, would I have to fight, would I get hurt… I took a plate in the kitchen, then walked slowly toward my place alone. There weren’t as much people as during the rest of the day, but still alphas that looked like they wanted to profit of me being alone… Before I got to our table, I saw my brother at his, remembering what he had told me, I went to him and asked:

‘’Do you think it would be OK if I ate with you, Juno? I’m not comfortable eating by my myself with alphas looking at me from everywhere...’’

He looked around, and seeing all the stares I was getting but also the nature of them, he said: 

‘’Yes come and eat with me.’’ 

I sat between him and one of his friends, ate and talked for a little bit. But at one moment I got tapped on the shoulder. I looked around to see Alex, looking a bit weird. I had totally forgot what had happened yesterday until know, but a that moment it all came back to me (of course i got red).

‘’Are you ready?’’ he asked, a little more tense than usual.

‘’Yes’’ I answered.

I stood up to leave with him. He took my plate like usually, but this time I felt like he was making his presence known to my brother’s friends. Was he posturing? Walking outside and looking at him so stiff, I decided to say something to dissipate the tension.

‘’I didn’t know you went to the dinning hall in the morning… if I had known that, I would have been more comfortable eating by myself…’’

‘’What? You were scared… I thought- whatever... why?’’ he replied.

‘’Alpha are more aggressive now that I presented…’’ I said looking at the ground. ‘’I didn’t have problem putting them back to there place before but now… I wouldn’t have had anyone with me to back me up if things would’ve gone down, so I went to my brother…’’

‘’Hey! it’s ok…’’ he said rubbing my back to calm me down. ‘’Would it make you more comfortable if I hate with you in the morning?’’

‘’Aren’t you supposed to be at the pack table with your family?’’ i replied, looking back at him surprised.

‘’Yeah but whatever, you’re more important…’’

I blushed so hard to that… (How could I be that important to him now, how?)

‘’Let’s go, imma walk you to your job. Clothing, right?’’ he added.

‘’Right…’’ I said confused again.

He dropped me of, squeezing my hand in comfort, before leaving. Staying there still a bit shocked, I looked at him run toward the hunters training ground.  
The shop was big, I didn’t really know where to go, a girl spotted me from the end of the shop and ran to me smiling. 

‘’Hey are you Luna?’’ she asked

‘’ yeah…’’

‘’Perfect, I’m Lilly, I’ll be training you the next few days’’ she added. 

She started by giving me a tour of the shop and explaining it to me. There was two part to it, one where they made the cloths and the other one where they kept them until market day on the weekend. Where clothes were made, their was a few stations, one by the door where people could make commands on what they wanted and we would draw cloths design, one by the back were dye were made and fabrics was stained, and in the middle there were a multitude of desk for everybody to sew and embellish.

‘’So it probably gonna take you a while to learn to sew but staining and embellishing is grasped pretty easily, so I’m gonna teach you step by step, and after that you’ll be able to do it by yourself, but don’t worry I’ll always be there if you need some help.’’ She said.

‘’ thank you.’’ I replied. She smiled then asked.

‘’ what got you into clothing?’’

‘’I always loved being crafty, most of my decoration I made myself, I also often change things about my cloths, so I thought this is what fitted the most with who I am.’’ I answered.

‘’I thought you were a fighter? Don’t you wanna be a hunter instead?’’

‘’No, actually.’’ I laughed. ‘’I think this is what come through ‘cause I am really passionate in protecting omega from abuse but my friend is the real fighter.’’

‘’Aaahhhhh the round around kick girl, ok I see it now…’’

‘’What you know her…’’

‘’I recognized your faces from afar but with what happen the other day, now everyone knows who you guys are…’’

‘’Yeahh I guess your right…’’ I said looking down.

‘’Your guy friend is more lowkey tho, right?'’

‘’Yeahh … that’s Joji’’ I responded smiling. 

‘’Joji huh?’’ She said interested.

‘’What?’’

‘’Oh, no, nothing!’’ she said, blushing.

My training today consisted in learning all the plants and berries of the field that was usable for dyes, so that's where we went all morning. She showed me where they were and how to pick them safely. By lunch time, we walked back to the shop and got the plants to the staining section.   
I really like Lily for some reason, she is really sweet, caring and make sure I felt safe to ask question if I was struggling with something.   
We ended up walking to the dinning hall together until we split roads to the tables. I sat down with Billie and Joji and told them how my morning at work went, how I was really happy to be there, how sweet Lily was and was training me so well. But i couldn't help myself to rush over it really fast because I wanted to talk about what Alex had told me…

‘’Told you he wanted to court you!’’ Billie exclaimed.

‘’Yeah…’’ I said rolling my eyes.

‘’So, what did you said?’’ Joji asked

‘’I said yes… But then he asked if I was interested in other alphas. I’m not so I told him that and it made him smile.'' i said shyly. ''Then he held my hand and asked if he could continue to walk me home and all, and I said yes.’’ This time I couldn’t hold in my blush. ‘’ He also asked me if I would still be against him taking care of me, and I said no… than we said good-bye.’’ I said hand hiding my face by now.

‘’Oh, my good Luna!’’ Billie excitedly said.

‘’Stop it …. Its not all!’’

‘’What? Spit it out !’’

‘’This morning, for breakfast, I felt weird eating by myself with all the alpha staring at me, so I asked Juno if I could eat with him and he said yes… but it turns out Alex also goes to breakfast in the dinning hall, so he came to walk me to the shop, but he was looking tense... so on our way, I tried diffusing tension by saying something and told him I didn’t know he was having breakfast here and if I knew I probably would’ve eaten at our table… I think he thought something else about eating with my brother but anyway, he said if it comforts me, he could eat with me in the morning even if he’s not supposed to.’’ I replied laying my head on the table because of the second hand embarrassment of my uncontrollable blushing.

‘’Oh, my god, Luna! ‘’she exclaimed.

‘’What?’’

‘’I’m sure he thought you were trying to get courted by other hunters!’’

‘’What?’’ I said surprised by that conclusion.

‘’Yeah, I mean why do you think he was tense?’’ Joji asked.

‘’I don’t know...’’

‘’It’ a good thing you told him it was because you were scared…’’ he added.

‘’I really was... a-and I didn’t tell him for that…’’ I said starting to feel guilty about it.

‘’ Hey… We know Luna, your oblivious as fuck, at least your really honest and open …’’ he added to comfort me.

‘’What?’’ I said blushing.

‘’I mean… it took you all day of him being super obvious, and us telling you about it for you to ask him because you were not sure…’’ Billie said laughing.

We finished eating and Alex came to walk me over to the shop again. I couldn’t help myself to blush looking at him, knowing now, how oblivious I had been. He looked at me a little confused but, didn’t say anything. While walking I thought about what my friend had said…

‘’ You know I wasn’t trying to get other alphas to court me this morning, right?’’ I said nervous a little.

‘’ Yeah, I figured, don’t worry about it…’’ he said

‘’ But I don’t want YOU to worry about it…’’ I replied

It made him stop and look at me for a second. Then, after a moment, he smiled, took my hand and started walking again. Still looking at him, he said:

‘’I’m not anymore.’’ he said, smile even more wide.

I couldn’t hold back my blush even if I had wanted it to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have dyslexia & English is my second language  
> please notify me on any mistake so i can correct them :)
> 
> Enjoy !

In the shop I went to Lilly completely dazed and unfocused. She showed me how to make dye with what we had pick in the field, then how to stain the cloths, with it. It also turned out that there’ a specific way you have to wash it after so the dye stain properly. After a while I thought about what I did this morning and asked.

‘’Hey, with presentation I ended up not having a lot of cloths fitting do you know how selling them works and what there is available to buy?’’

‘’Oh… yeah, the famous presentation clothing swap…’’ she laughed

‘’You’re lucky actually, we always prepare cloths for summer where everyone present, so you can just bring them tomorrow and look at the inventory for what you’d like… just come get me when you’ve make your choice so I can see what is taken and what is coming in…’’ she added.

‘’ Oh my god! For real? Thank you so much…’’ I said wide eyes.

‘’Don’t mention it, everyone that work here as done that.’’ she said while smiling.

When the shop closed, and work was done, I walked out and was greeted by Alex waiting for me. Smiling shyly at him… we walked to eat once again, hand in hand.

‘’So, how was work?’’ he asked.

‘’Really good!’’ I said excitedly. ‘’I learned that I’ll be able to change my cloths that don’t fit tomorrow, just by bringing them and choosing what I want!’’

He smiled at me dumbly. (Why is he so cute like that!). We did our little routine at the kitchen and all, but before leaving to eat he looked at me after I had sat and ruffled my hair.

‘’Ok tell us what happen!’’ Billie asked immediately.

‘’What?’’ 

‘’Clearly something happened for him to be so smitten like that…’’ She added. 

‘’He’s not!’’ I said blushing.

‘’Yeah right!’’ Joji said laughing.

‘’Ok… after lunch, I told him I didn’t want him to think I tried to be courted by other alphas and he said he knew I didn’t need to worry about it, but I said that I didn’t want HIM to worry… He ended saying he doesn’t anymore… ‘’

‘’Awwwww, you little cutie!!!’’ Billie said

‘’Whaatt?’’ I said pouting tired of being made fun of.

‘’You’re so pure and innocent it’s really endearing’’ she said.

‘’I am not!’’ I whined.

‘’She said so innocently it’s ridiculous…’’ Joji added laughing.

‘’Not you to!! I thought you’d be on my side!’’ I replied to him.

‘’I’m sorry but it’s impossible for this…’’ He responded

I pouted cutely at him which made Billie pinched my cheek. We ate and ended finishing before Alex came to see me, so I took my plate said bye to Billie and Joji and walked slowly and awkwardly to the pack family table. Alex seeing me stuffed his last bite in his mouth got up, came to me, took my plate from my end, obviously, then started walking out with me.

‘’You didn’t have to rush like that, I could wait…’’ I said to him shocked by his demeanor. 

‘’It’s ok I was finished anyway’’ He replied.

‘’No, you were not! I saw you stuff your face!’’ I laughed at him.

‘’Are you more comfortable to come and sit at my table then?’’ he asked, provoking me.

‘’W-w that wasn’t the only other option!’’ I said

‘’Really one that wasn’t making you stand there for me to finish?’’ He said, raising one of his eyebrows.

‘’Huuummm…’’

‘’Yeah that’s what I thought…’’ He replied, laughing now.

We walked silently once again, hand in hand. We stopped at the door looked at each other then he asked.

‘’At what time do you want me to come by?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You know me by now, I won’t let you carry big bags of cloths to the shop… I thought I could grab breakfast bring it here for you, then walk you to the shop and carry them…’’ he said.

‘’Its really not necessary Alex!’’

‘’For you it's not... but for me it is...’’ he smirked.

‘’I can never win with you, can I?’’ I said laughing.

‘’Depends, but for that, no, unfortunately for you.’’ he added grinning.

‘’Then whatever is more convenient for you, I’m ready by 8 usually, so whenever after that.’’

‘’Ok.’’

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

The next day Alex did as he said he would. We ate on the porch of the den side by side, then he took the big ass bags of cloths I had, like it was nothing, and transported them to the shop for me. At work, I went to see Lilly to tell her I had brought the cloths, so she took me to the inventory. While she checked and hanged up (even tho I said she didn’t have to) the cloths, I looked at what was missing from my wardrobe. It was mostly pants and a few shirt. I took a great amount of wide legged jeans and flowy pants, some less tight jean short, silk blouses, and baggy t-shirt. The rest of the morning, Lilly showed me how to take commands, and made me draw cloths a little bit to see where I landed in my design skills. She said I was really good and didn’t expect me to be at that level, which made me happy. With the new cloths, we ended up making a pit stop at my place for lunch. In the afternoon we looked a cloths construction and sewing, I had I little more struggle with that, but she reassured me that with time and practice I would become used to it. She also showed me the type of accessories we could put on them and how to make adjustment until dinner time. 

School being finally over for everyone, Billie, Joji and I talked about midsummer festival coming up the next two days of weekend, at dinner. Our year of ''pups'', all being considered major now we planned on taking alcohol, partying through the weekend and talked about how excited about the festival we were. That’s when Alex came to get me.

‘’What are you guys talking about?’’ He asked

‘’The midsummer festival and what we wanna do for it!’’ Billie said

‘’Cool! Hey! About that… Luna what are you thinking about.’’ He asked me.

Completely blanked I looked at my friends, we were all surprise. Joji quick on his feet said.

‘’What were you thinking about?’’

‘’I thought we could go together.’’ He said, only looking at me.

I was shocked, this was publicly saying he was courting me. For his position in the pack, that was a lot of commitment, sure he walked me home everyday, but that was basic courting… this would be public courting, a whole other step. 

‘’She’ll go!’’ Billie said for me.

I looked at her than back at Alex.

‘’You sure…’’He said not really convinced by Billie answering for me.

‘’Yeah, I’d love too…’’ I replied softly. 

His smile had something special, like some sort of fondness. I really have no idea how I made him feel that, but I’ll gladly accept it. This time we all walked together at my place; school being done we had planned to spend the night at mine. With Billie and Joji there, Alex shyly said goodbye to me at the door. It was so cute I couldn’t help myself… so I kissed his cheek. His surprised was visible in the redness of his face, the usual nowadays for us. He looked at my lips, I smiled than said bye again and left. Inside, the first thing said was Billie’s:

‘’Joji? wanna bet how long it’s gonna take before they become intended? I bet before summer ends.’’

‘’Billie oh my god! ‘’ I replied.

‘’I bet you, before the harvesting festival!’’ Joji said.

‘’Why did you guys had to be my friends.’’ I said done with them.

‘’Because you love uuuussssss.’’ Billie said

‘’Yeah unfortunately…’’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've got dyslexia and English is not my first language. please notify for any mistakes.

The tradition for the midsummer festival is to wear white, what was most often wore was a dress for girls and a tunic with white pants for men. The dress prepared to wear this year, I had chosen before presenting. It was a long dress with my characteristic bohemian style, the top part was shaped as a bandeau until my waist, then it flared to the flowy skirt. So, it had to be said… I wouldn’t be able to hide my figure in this. But I loved it so much, so I decided to wear it anyway. I wore strappy sandals with it, my hair down and no other accessory.  
Billie, Joji and I all ready, we decided to head out for the festival. Since food would be present all day at the festival, I didn’t know when and how I would meet Alex since we would usually meet at the dining hall. I decided to go outside and if he wasn’t there, I would go to the festival looking for him with Billie and Joji. However, as I thought would probably happen, he was waiting for me outside. The look he had on his face was price less, like dumbfounded almost. I smiled at him and join him on the trail noticing that Billie and Joji had mysteriously disappeared.

‘’ I’ve got this for you.’’ He said showing me a flower crown.

‘’It’s so beautiful, thank you!’’

He placed strand of my hair behind my ear then placed the crown on my head. It made me feel so special. It felt like sparkles all around my body and being weightless. We went in the valley where all the festival took place and found a place to sit and enjoy nature, do seashell necklace and eat berries. It was the first time we really had time to have real conversation and not be interrupted by life, so I took the chance and asked him:

‘’Remember the day I went to the infirmary, I woke up to you there, but I don’t know what really happen before that…’’

‘’ Well, the hole pack was quite shocked, you guys aren’t really the type to make a seen, even you. Yeah, you punched people at school, but it was always for a good reason, so a couple person rushed to you… your parents, Juno, some younger girls like my sisters, and I did… Joji told us about your birthday-‘’

‘’ Yeah that’s the only thing I remember really.’’

‘’ It was quite the chaos, honestly. My father came to disperse to crowd I took my sisters back, your parents went strait to the healer to tell him, Juno took you to the infirmary, and your friends, your family, me and my father came to see what the healer diagnosis would be. When he said it was in fact the start of presenting symptoms, my father told everyone to leave so you could sleep it away and get back in the morning… everyone left but I asked him if I could stay until you wake up, and he agreed, the rest I think you remember.’’

‘’ yeah… why did the girls rushed to me tho?’’

‘’ I don’t think you really have an accurate point of view of yourself, do you?’’

‘’ What?’’

‘’ Yeah that exact day you told me you were the pain in the ass of the pack, but you’re not. I don’t think you realize the impact you had…’’

‘’ I didn’t have an impact-’’

‘’Yeah, you did… you fought back against those who had a really toxic way of seeing the sub-genders. You changed the life of a lot of pups by standing up for them and showing them how to fight back. When you said you were a pain in the ass, you weren’t completely wrong, but you were only for those unhealthy wannabe alphas using it like a status to get everything they wanted. My sisters often talked about how you impacted the school ambiance you know?’’

‘’ No… I-i didn’t know...’’ I said speechless.

‘’Yeah, even before I knew who you where, or even before you helped them.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’ Yeah, when they started school, I was worried sick about them. I was in training so couldn’t be there to make sure they were safe. But they told me I didn’t have to worry about them… There was this girl that made sure to protect people from getting bullied… I told them I didn’t thought it would really protect them if violence was used. I remember too many times when teachers would encourage those kinds of behavior instead of stopping them… but then they said: ‘But she’s the one punching people!’… I was kind of shocked to hear that…’’

I looked at him, shy about all he was saying to me. I really didn’t know the impact I had, I thought everyone hated me because of how those toxic alphas and the teachers treated me.

‘’When I learn, some douches had tried to take advantage of them, I made a point in walking them back home from school…’’

At that point I knew where the story was going…

‘’I don’t know if you remember but one time you did an arm lock on one girl and made her promise not to do it again’’ he said laughing a little. ‘’I was shell shocked. When my sister came to me, they said ‘See! it’s ok, you don’t have to worry.’ After that I asked around who you were, nobody really knew about you other than your name, that you were feisty and that it was better not to do something to piss you of.’’

That one really made me laugh. Alex looked at me with a big smile then continued.

‘’After that, I couldn’t stop noticing you.’’ He said, and I went red. ‘’ You calling out douchs for something toxic, them stopping afraid of you or because they got punch, all the pups that looked up to you, my sisters saying they wanna be like you-‘’

‘’What, your sisters?’’

‘’ Yeah they like you a lot.’’ He replied, smiling. ‘’You even had your name in the hunters, they really got intrigued by you since you didn’t have a hunter mentality but still acted like a hunter.’’ He added a little less comfortable about that. ‘’ You’re such a mystery Luna, there’s no one like you in the pack. How?’’ He finished looking at me.

‘’You know how nobody knew who your sisters were for a while?’’ I asked. He nodded looking grave.

‘’ This isn’t the only stuff that went wrong in the pack… you know my brother wasn’t considered like and alpha growing up…’’

‘’What? How? He’s like- ‘’

‘’ Yeah, now he looks and act like one. But in school he wasn’t the tallest, he wasn’t the loudest and didn’t use or fight with other people. Now he’s got a presence, but the pack forgot the sweet and gentle pup he was. I remember him coming back home with a black eye because he didn’t want to hurt someone or having twice as more homework then his friends because older kids would make him do theirs. I got in school just before he presented, so actually witness how he was treated before he became what he is now. I also saw how the pack treated him after. It got me so fucking mad… He got treated like shit because people decided he was an omega but then, totally forgot about it when he showed to be an alpha. I was 7 years old and saw how a label had justified violence. I decided, at that moment, it wouldn’t happen to me. Fuck that! And later when I saw others being treated that way, I couldn’t let that happen… not again. I couldn’t have other kid go through what my brother did. That’s how I became that way…’’ I said sadly.

‘’I’m sorry…’’ he said holding my hand.

‘’Don’t be, you’re not the one that did it.’’ I told him. 

‘’Still, that’s fucked up…’’

‘’Yeah, it is… I guess that’s why I always thought no one liked me, because I didn’t accept any of that shit...’’

‘’It’s exactly why people like you Luna.’’ He said looking in my eyes.

I felt so shy by what he said. I wasn’t used to this feeling. We continued doing those little shell jewelries in silence. There was this kind of heaviness between us, exchanging looks and so much things unsaid. I ended up finishing my necklaces first. I went closer to him and he looked at me shyly, then I took it and tied it around his neck.

‘’Here, for you.’’ I said smiling.

We locked eye and tension was so high I could feel it. He took his, took my hand then tied what he had done around my wrist. But he didn’t let go of my hand. Instead got up and said.

‘’ let’s go have diner, they’re gonna lit the fire soon.’’

We left our little corner, got food and sat close to where they had piled up the wood. As the sun went down and it got darker, the mood between us became more and more romantic. We ate together talking about all and nothing looking in each others’ eyes. By nighttime the temperature got colder so Alex decided to go get a blanket for me even tho I had told him it wasn’t necessary. Waiting for him to get back I looked around and saw Billie and Joji also by the fire having fun. But than my vision was cut by some alpha douch who had bully my brother. He was coming my way, but I really didn’t want to talk to him so I tried to see if Alex was getting back, but unfortunately, I couldn’t see him.

‘’Hey sweetheart!’’ (EEWWW) ‘’ Do you wanna get a strong alpha, cause you got one right in front of you. Why don’t you come and get a taste of what it is having one?’’ he said with a sly smirk.

‘’ No, I’m ok.’’ I replied disgusted.

‘’ Come on don’t be shy!’’ he said getting closer.

‘’I’m really not interested.’’ I said starting to get a little uncomfortable.

‘’Yeah, right! Everyone wants a piece of this.’’ He said talking about himself and coming to close for comfort.

‘’Why won’t you fuck off, I said no!’’ I said super loudly for everyone to hear, maybe like that he would leave me alone.

He got even closer this time, angry and said:

‘’I think you need a little reminder on who your talking to- ‘’

I felt a blanket on my shoulder, and it gave me instant reassurance. 

‘’I think you really should start listening and fuck off when you’re told too.’’ Alex said, growling quite loudly.

The guy changed demeaner so quickly. Eyes wide, he dropped his gaze to the ground, made himself smaller and left looking like he had his tails between the legs. Alex turned to me, sat next to me and asked softly:

‘’Hey, are you ok?’’

Still a little scared I responded:

‘’ Yeah… I think I just lost my feistiness went I presented.’’ Laughing sadly.

‘’It’s ok, you don’t need to anymore, you have me now.’’ He said rubbing my hand in comfort.

Getting shy about it, I decided to put my head on his shoulder and look at the fire before saying: ‘’Thank you...’’ Softly. I felt him put his arm around my back, holding me in his arms. With this closeness between us, I could slowly start to smell him. My nose is still not as sensitive as it’s going to be, so I had difficulty discerning clearly what his sent is. Maybe some sort of wood. Yes! He smells like Palo Santo. I basked in his sent for a while until we left. Alex walked me back to the den like we always did.

‘’I’ll come by tomorrow morning to go to the festival together again.’’ He told me at the dens entrance. 

I hugged him goodbye. My face in his chest, I was flooded by his smell this time. I don’t know what came over me, maybe my omegas instinct (I’m still not used to them), but I felt myself rubbing my face against his chest a little. I would’ve felt embarrassed about it if Alex wouldn’t have let out rumbles of contentment.

*

*

*

*

*

The second day of festival, all the unmated omegas were required for the flower dance. Basically, we wear flower crown (I wore the one Alex gave me), flower necklace and bracelet and dance in circle hand in hand. I am a little shy to do it, I’m the only one of my friends presented so I have to do it by myself in front the rest of the pack. Some of the work girls came to take me from Alex when we arrived, and it turned out to be a fun way to bond with all the omegas I didn’t knew. Walking back to my friends after it, I was all sweaty and winded out. I looked at Alex and he was looking at me like I’m some kind of angel or something. (I really need to figure out what he sees in me) We said bye to Billie and Joji and went to the food table to get lunch. It turned out Alex had a plan I didn’t know. 

He took a basket, got food in it and led me away of the valley to a picnic date he had prepared in the field. We ate, then started chatting about life. At one point I thought about everything he did for me and how he treated me, and I couldn’t figure out how it went from making sure I’m good because of what I did for his sisters to here.

‘’ I really don’t know what you like so much about me, I know I helped your sister, but how did it end up here?’’ I asked shyly.

He looked at me flustered; I don’t think he was prepared for me to call him out like that. Oops, I guess.

‘’ You know what I said yesterday about how I couldn’t stop noticing you?’’ he said.

‘’ Yeah?’’

‘’ Well, I saw how strong you were for standing up to all those people, I saw how caring you are for protecting the weakest, I saw how gentle you were while comforting pups who were scared, I saw your idealism, I saw how much of a role model you are to the pack, I saw you wanting this pack to be better as much as I did and I could not stop myself from liking you.’’ He answered.

We were both completely red at this point, but I was also smiling, I never thought someone could see me like that, and like me for who I am and what I believe in. I felt so light, like what he had said had took away the burden of feeling like I was a pain in the ass and not desirable for standing up for myself and others.

We only return to the valley at nightfall. Like the day before, we had dinner by the fire while talking, looking in each others’ eyes. This time, I was the one seeing in him for who he was, how much protecting the one he cared about meant to him, how much of a loving person he was, how much respect he held for those who fight for what they believed in, and how much he believed in the good in people. Something came over me. I don’t know if it was the soft warm lighting from the fire shining on his face, the stars in his eyes when he talked about what was meaningful for him or just all the feelings that had been brought up today, but I closed the distance between us and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but i felt it needed to be a chapter of it's own.

After the festival, we got a lot closer. Learning about each other as deeply as we had done, our connection changed to something more emotional. We started showing our more vulnerable side to each other. With our little breakfast dates every morning. Little by little we started feeling more confident about showing affection in public. At first it was hugging, then cuddling and after a few weeks kissing. Other alphas weren’t giving me as much attention since the midsummer incident. I was still getting looks from time to time from alphas, but one stare from Alex made them retreat away from me and i can lie, I was pretty happy about it.  
It was getting to our two-month mark of courting officially when something changed. My nose had started to get a lot more sensitive about smell, so by now i was pretty good at discerning them, and something about his had changed. Nothing bad really, it just got kind of spicy…  
After a few days of it becoming more prominent, I decided to ask Alex about it.

‘’ Hey… Are you sick or something? Your smell has got spicy the last few days.’’ I said.

His face changed. We were walking back from dinner calmly, but at that moment he took my hand and walked faster to the dens. I fallowed him as best as I could, even running for small bits, until we arrived. I asked him, winded:

‘’ What… is going… on? Why …did we run… to the dens about?’’

‘’ My rut usually hits around this time of year and i guess i didn't really notice the symptoms of my pre-rut. I didn't think you wouldn't know what a pre-rut smelled like, but now that i think about it you just presented so it makes sense you didn't know. What you’ve been smelling is my pheromone starting to prepare for my rut actually… since it’s been going on for a few days, I’m pretty sure it will happen quite soon.’’ He said shyly.

‘’ oh!’’ I said completely red. 

‘’ Imma run back to the dinning hall to go talk to Juno then go home. I probably won’t be around for the next few days.’’ He said. 

‘’ W-w … ‘’

He kissed me quickly and than started to run in the direction of the hall before I could even form a sentence. I was completely shocked. How did one question end up like this?

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Alex POV:

(When we left Juno was still eating, maybe he is still there, if he’s not I’ll go check in the alpha’s dens.) I open the door only to see Juno at the kitchen, getting his plate back. I ran to him and asked:

‘’ Hey, can we talk for a sec?’’

‘’Sure alpha, what’s going on?’’

‘’ My rut is starting, I’m not gonna be there for the next few days, could you walk Luna home and to work for me while I’m gone, so she’s safe?’’

He looked at me like I had asked I stupid question. Then defensively he said in a provocative way:

‘’ I would have done it even if you wouldn’t have asked me; she’s been my sister long before you started courting her. Protecting her is my job, even when it come to you.’’ he said.

I laughed a little, shocking him. Now I know where Luna got her feistiness from, her family.

‘’ I expected nothing less from you Juno, thank you. That really relieves me to know you’ll stop at nothing to protect her.’’ I replied smiling at him.

He got confused for a second, then smiled a little. I guess he was happy I felt this way about his reaction. Then, I started to run back home to prepare for this rut. It’s gonna be a lot harder to deal with this time.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

The next morning was weird to say the least. I had become so used to Alex's and I routine that seeing Juno at my den this morning surprised me for a second, until of course, I remember why it was him. I ended up thinking about Alex constantly for a few hours before I got surprised at how much I had become so used to our routine. It felt like there never had been something before this and I had become really comfortable with it and even looked forward to those moment with Alex. How did I end up in this position when I fought it so hard at first?  
I got lost in this train of thoughts all morning until Lily ask me:

‘’What is going on Luna? You seem a little off today.’’

‘’Oh, uhm it’s a long story…’’ I said shyly. 

‘’Well we still have a lot of time until lunch.’’ She responded smiling gently.

‘’Well, Alex has gone into rut, and that kind of made me have an existential crisis.’’ I said laughing at the stupidity of it all.

‘’How come?’’ she asked without any judgment.

‘’Well I considered myself to be independent all my life, and i always found a lot of strength in that, but since I presented Alex has been by my side pretty much always… I fought it at first, but now it feels weird that he is gone for a while, to the point where I miss him being by my side… And I don’t know how it all happen... When did I lose my independence? When did I start depending on him? When did I stopped caring about it? I just… I-…’’ I answered.

‘’ Is it really that awful to depend on someone?’’ she asked worried a little bit about me.

‘’N-no... but you know how it is, depending on an alpha is a one-way ticket to being labelled as weak and I fought that all my life…’’ I said softly.

‘’ Uhm actually… I don’t know…’’ she said now confused.

‘’ Huh?’’

‘’Luna I’m an alpha.’’

‘’W-w… say that again?’’

‘’ I am an alpha…’’

‘’I-i…’’ i responded speachless.

‘’ Sorry?’’ She said I little sad.

‘’No! No! Don’t be sorry, it’s nothing to be sorry about, I’m just confused about it… I had assumed you were an omega.’’

‘’ Not all female alphas are masculine Luna, or for that matter athletic. ‘’ She said.

‘’ I know, I know… Or at least I thought I did…’’I responded feeling guilty.

‘’ Hey, it’s ok…’’ she said comforting me.

‘’But I just did to you what I hate the most about the pack, labeling someone a sub gender just based on stereotypes. I’m such a hypocrite.’’ I said mad at myself.

‘’ Hey, don’t be harsh on yourself, I think you just have some difficulty to recognize alphas sent still, it's not unusual for new presenters that haven't gone through their first rut season. It was weird for me because you are such a natural that it didn't come to me that you might hadn't realized yet. And Luna, there’s a difference in labeling an unpresented pup as a sub gender and misgendering someone by mistake.’’

I stayed silent for a bit. I guess she was right, but it did little to calm the huge guilt I had built about it. 

‘’Anyway, let’s talk about something else, shall we!’’ she said trying to change my mood.

‘’Sure…’’

‘’ You said Alex is gone into rut?’’

‘’ Yeah why?’’

‘’ That’s quite early honestly, it’s not even in rut season! With that timing pups could be born in spring instead of summer!’’ she said quite loudly.

I could feel my face becoming as red as a strawberry with that shameless affirmation.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

The more the day went on, the more I noticed how much the time I spent with Alex meant to me. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him even if i had wanted to.

The first day without him by my side, I started by missing all the little conversations we had everyday. The ones with everyone when he would come to walk me, the ones when he would walk me to my job or the dens, and the ones we would have at night before saying good-bye for the day. 

The second day, i started to miss all the little attention he would give me. Even those I was against in the beginning, like carrying my plates from and to the kitchen and stuff. Now i knew it was a way for him to take care of me, and i honestly missed the way it made me feel special in his eyes.

On the third day, I just missed him completely. The way he would held my hand when we walked together, the way he would always give me a glance after a while of walking, the feeling of his stares in the dinning halls, the way he made me forget about all the unwanted attention, just his presence by my side. It was like he left an Alex shaped hole in my life the moment he ran to my brother that night and i felt miserable. 

On the fourth day, I was a total mess. No shame whining about how much I missed him left. At dinner that day, I was barely eating, mostly just tossing the food around, until I smelled that spiciness I had smelled just before Alex left and the Palo Santo smell I had come to associate with him. I turned around so quickly, it’s a mystery how I didn’t get a whiplash. When I spotted him at the other side of the dinning hall, right by the door, we locked eyes and I got up from my seat. I could clearly see the way he had sealed his gaze on me, almost like I was a pray. 

Before I new what I was doing, I started running toward him in front of the hole pack. Alex, on his side was walking through tables as quickly as he could too, getting people out of his way to get to me. About 2 meters away from each other he stopped seeing I wasn’t slowing down at all. I jumped in his arms colliding full force into him. I wrapped myself around him completely, legs around his waist, face buried in his neck and arms around his shoulders. After he recovered from the hit, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck too saying: ‘’I missed you.’’ softly. His sent was so strongly, like it had accumulated during his three days of absence and hit me all at once. I was completely and utterly overwhelmed to say the least. 

‘’You stole my line.’’ I answered.

I felt him chuckle on my neck and it gave me goose bumps all over my body. It was so strong I was pretty positive Alex felt them by the little grunt he did right after it had happened. It did something to me all over again and i snuggled even closer in his arms. At this point he got me down on my feet (probably for decency reasons, my naughty mind said), and without another word he took my hand and guided me out of the dinning hall. He didn’t stop, rushing, until we were at the omega’s den. We were quite early, so nobody else was back by now, leaving us plenty privacy. 

He turned to me head on and kissed me strongly. My body melted completely, I had no strength left in me. I instinctively grabbed the top of his shirt to help me stay on my feet and to keep him from getting anywhere else. He clearly felt how shaky I was because he ended up holding my waist to make sure I didn’t fall. At one point he stopped, resting his forehead on mine. I felt him slid his hands to my ribs to hug me closer and could ear his hard breathing, looking like he had just run the perimeter of the pack twelve times.

Today, my instincts were clearly taking over because I started pulling him closer by his shirt whining for him to kiss me again. This really wasn’t something i was use to do, but i was acting before even realizing it. I guess i was pretty convincing because Alex grunted at my demeanor and locked eyes with me. His gaze made me feel so little, like if he wanted, he could eat me whole. Like I was a little kitten facing a big bad wolf, and just like that I felt tingles all over my body and could feel my breath accelerating.

‘’ I should go.’’ He said.

I heard my whines turn disapproving really quick after that statement. He laughed a little before adding breathlessly:

‘’ I really should before I do something that would make your brother kick my ass.’’ His gaze turning from hungry to soft slowly.

He kissed me lightly a couple more times until my whines had quiet down. Then he took my hand and slowly stood back trying to control his breaths. He opened the door for me to get in the den and stood there a little longer. I was starring back at him from the thresh hold not capable of getting to my room. He kissed me one final time, then started walking backward still starring at me while i held the door to look at him leave. He only turned around when we were far enough we had difficulty seing each other clearly, needing distance to get the strength to do it.

I spent the rest of the night trying not to get my mind in the gutter until one omega from the clothing store knocked on my door and told me Joji had started presenting as an omega while walking back from dinner with Billie.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I went directly to Billie’s house. I didn't care about breakfast, getting there to early or that it would change the fact that Joji would be completely presented after a couple days. I think Alex knew, because when I meet him in front of the dens, he didn’t say anything or gave me a look, he just took my hand and walk with me (or lowkey ran) in the direction of her house.   
When we got there, I knocked on the door and Billie answered shortly after. We didn't really say anything for a while, we just all sat there, on her patio stairs.

‘’ I knew you’d be here this morning.’’ She finally said.

‘’ What happened after I left?!’’ I asked.

‘’We finished eating or at least I did, Joji only picked at his food really. But when we started walking back, he kept stopping every few meters because he was hot and winded. I got pretty worried, we were just walking. I asked him if he was okay and he answered, ‘I don’t think so’ and he ended up asking if we could stop at the infirmary, so we went.’’ She answered.

‘’ What did the healer say? Was she an asshole like with me?’’ I ask, feeling Alex shift and stare at me. i don't think my parents told everything that happened to the pack family, i guess they didn't want to disrespect them by criticizing their choice of healer, but i guess he'll know today. 

‘’ I don’t know if it was like with you, but she was and asshole none the less.’’ She said dryly. ‘’Basically, she said to stop being so dramatic he was just presenting, then told him to go pack up his stuff because he’ll have to move to the omegas dens the moment he'll be presented and to leave the infirmary since it wasn't anything serious so she can actually do her job…. We didn’t even know he was presenting as an omega before she said that… Joji got all shocked obviously, but before we even started leaving he had another kind of attack and that’s when the she realized it was farther than she thought and got him on a bed…. I was so fucking furious and started screaming at her, but she threw me out of the infirmary saying I couldn’t be there anymore…’’ she added sadly.

‘’Oh my god! She’s such an asshole! What the hell! Is it because of me? Because I punched her son?’’ I said feeling an immense amount of guilt.

‘’No, after that whole debacle I went to your friend from clothing, Lily, I figured she would find a way to tell you somehow, but when she saw my face she asked what was going on. I told her everything that happened and told her i was really worried about Joji since she didn't seemed to care about helping omegas and i didn't want him to get hurt. Anyway, she told me not to worry to much, it's not fair but pretty much all omega’s who presented under her got the same kind of treatment… the moment you’re presenting as an omega, she gets all pissed about being dramatic, and tells omegas they are not worth taking seriously and all that jazz… but they all end up fine so i didn't have to worry about Joji getting hurt. Turns out she's an asshole to all Omegas not just you. ’’

‘’ what did Joji wanted as a job?’’ he asked so mad we were both actually surprised. I could feel Alex fuming beside me. Now he knew about the healer... and he clearly wasn't happy about it..

‘’ Wood-shop’’ Billie blurted out. Alex stood up, anger and pure dominance exuding out of him.

‘’Let’s go Luna.’’ He said while gently placing his hand for me to take it.

I looked at him speechless and then to Billie wondering what was happening, but she was as confused as me, so I took his hand and looked back at Billie a last time as a silent good-bye. 

We walked silently to the dinning hall, but after a while, I started noticing everybody we met dropping their gaze and getting out of Alex’s way, in like an abnormal way. Usually it was more… I don’t know, subtle? I knew Alex was angry right now but was it really that intense? I Looked at him to see why they were so afraid like that and damn... I found my self getting dizzy a little bit by the way he was presenting himself. I knew he was pushing out pheromones, but his shoulders were squared up, his chest puffed and he had this look in his eyes of complete and utter dominance, like he could ripe someones throat if they ever even as tried to challenge his authority. It was so fucking hot, my instincts started acting up. I felt so safe with him... Nobody could ever get to me, nobody could challenge Alex.... i could see it right here, he was the most dominant alpha of the pack with his father. I couldn't stop thinking about how this was my alpha, Mine!   
When we got to the dinning hall, i assumed we would do as usual and after breakfast Alex would take care of everything. I found out quickly that i was wrong. We skipped the kitchen at first and and so i thought maybe he would drop me to our table but instead he went directly to the pack one. The moment i realized, i started panicking. i shrank completely on myself and hid behind him while he went to talk with his father. 

‘’ The healer is getting fired and omega Joji is getting into wood-shop.’’ He said bluntly to his father. I was so surprised by the way he said it, like the decision had already been made and there was nothing else to say. 

‘’Ok, I’ll do the paperwork.’’ He said completely calm and trusting his son. ‘’ So, the reason I need to write for this is…’’ he asked.

‘’Prejudice and mistreatment against omegas for the healer and restitution for omega Joji.’’ He answered. at that exact moment, the gaze on Alex’s father, the same i had just seen on him. ‘’ We should also look into all omegas who presented under this healer for restitution and those who needed medical assistance.’’ Alex added.

‘’ Understandingly. ‘’ his father said.

‘’ And I propose all further healers to be omegas.’’ He finally said.

‘’I'll make sure of that.’’ he agreed.

I was completely shocked. What just happened ? Their was so much trust and respect between him and his father, i was completely shocked. And the fact that they were leading the pack together instead of having him wait until his retirement showed that even more. At that moment, I felt so grateful that they were the ones leading this pack, for the way they protected and managed it. Their might be some rotten apples in this pack but i could clearly see that the tree was healthy. By what just happened, i knew now that the behavior of the alphas in the pack is not accepted by them and they are actively trying to get change that completely. While I was all wide eyes at their exchange, Alex stepped aside from me and presented me to his father.

‘’Father, this is Luna.’’ He said, getting me stunned out of words. Quickly, I bowed to him with all the respect I could muster. 

‘’Nice to finally meet you Luna, after all the years I’ve heard about you.’’ he said.

I looked at him in disbelief. What ? 'all the years' ? The pack family knew about me even before i started courting Alex? What the fuck ! His kind eyes accompanied by a soft smile made me relax a little bit event tho my confusion was at his peak. Clearly knowing i was in complete panic mode, Alex said good-bye to his father leaded me back to the table so we could eat.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

A few days after, the word had spread around about the healer being fired. Most omegas felt relieved because they would have to go through her mistreatment, the others didn't really cared. But the wildest part got to be Alphas criticizing Alex for firing her for something of so little importance. Nothing was said directly to him of course, but nothing is kept a secret very long in the pack, and those douchs didn't really care to keep that a secret either. At the very least, it was only a small part of alphas who felt that way, they were loud but just the fact that the others wouldn't agree with them and enable them was made me feel better about it. 

By the time it had all calmed down, Joji had presented completely. He came back for diner that one night, not much taller, but with thighs and a but he didn't have before. His hair had gotten from a cool tone brown to a beautiful auburn, is skin had stayed the same shade but now he had freckles on his nose and cheeks, and his eyes had became more golden, still brown, but in the sun they were like honey. I saw him, and realized being an omega didn't change anything about us like i though when i presented. Seing all the changes in Joji didn't made him different, it only revealed who he was from the start. A gentle soul taking care and protecting the people he loved at any cost. Their always had been this nurturing aspect to him, he just kept it to himself most of the time. 

That same night i went to Lily and told her i would be taking the next day off to help Joji move to the omega dens. Everything taken cared of, Billie and I went to help Joji pack his house as much as we could for the next day. We stayed the night, all cuddled up in his bed like when we were pups and it felt really good for some kind of way.

The next morning, while we were finishing all the bags and boxes, Alex, Juno and a few other hunters came unannounced to Joji's house. We were pretty surprised... what were they doing here? '' We couldn't let you do all that on your one, so Alex got some hunters to help.'' My brother said. The three of us looked at each other dumbfounded. I was pretty touched by the effort Alex was putting in to help my friend. I knew he mostly did it so i wouldn't hurt myself moving Joji's stuff, but i also knew that he cared for him too and wanted to help him, and that part, that one made me all fuzzy.

When we started the move officially, instead of all standing there like idiots, Billie, Joji and I all took some things to transport. Of course, without any surprise, I didn't made one step before Alex came to take what I had from my hand. I didn't even tried to make a fuss about it and just gave up, I knew how Alex was stubborn about that stuff. But surprisingly for Joji, Billie and I, one hunter came by and took what Joji had in his hands too. He looked at me wide eyes, silently asking me if this was seriously happening. ‘’ I guess you’ll have to get used to it too.’’ i replied. 

Just as he was recovering from his shock, Juno came to us. Contrarily to what had happened just moments ago for Joji and I, he dropped more thing into Billie's arms, for her to carry. She took them effortlessly, without whining about the unfairness of it all (like I would have), while we looked at Juno with confusion. ‘’I’m sorry to say it Billie, but vacation is over, training is starting tomorrow,!’’ my brother said looking down at Billie, grinning. It took her a moment to realize that he was talking about Hunter training, but the look of pure utter disbelief she gave once it clicked was priceless.

At the dens, we found out that Alex had also made sure Joji and I's places would be on the same floor, more precisely, directly in front of mine. It meant so much to me that he would want to make sure Joji is comfortable and feel safe. All those little attention to details gave me butterfly, he really wanted the best for my friends too.

It took them about an hour tops to move everything from the boxes to the furniture. Once all the hunters had left, Billie and I told my brother and Alex that we would stay to help Joji place his stuff in his apartment. Without any doubt my brother said : '' Joji, your like my little brother, i'm gonna help too.'' But again, Alex surprised us with the way he cared about all of us, not just me, because he shyly asked if Joji would be comfortable with him staying to help too.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

‘’Finally, only the three of us.’’ Billie said at the dinning table. ‘’ I guess today marks the end of our childhood.’’ she added.

‘’ I guess.’’ I replied.

‘’ Well, maybe for Luna and I, but you’re not presented yet.’’ Joji interjected.

‘’Yeah, but presentation doesn’t matter for me, I’m gonna be a hunter and i'm starting training tomorrow so it ends today for me too.’’ She said.

‘’ You say that now, but what if you’re not an Omega like you think you are, what if you’re an alpha? what if presentation change something in the way you see yourself? It's gonna make a big difference between childhood and pack life like being a hunter won't. I'm not trying to shit on your parade but i wouldn't make that kind of statement if i was you.’’ he added.

‘’I really doubt that, but even if it do, it won’t change anything for me, i never cared about sub-gender.’’ She answered.

‘’ You say that now, but you don’t know until you face it Billie… I was sure too and my presentation felt like utter shit. Even now I feel like shit’’ He said sadly. ‘’I really hope for you it’s gonna be that way cause getting bitch slap in the face by nature is not fun.’’

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trigger you.’’ She responded apologetically.

‘’Don't, it’s not your fault, I just don’t want you to do what i did. I'm worried your seing this to lightly and i don't want you to get scared by it...’’

‘’Is it really that hard to go through?’’ she asked stressing out now.

‘’ I guess for us it was pretty troubling to face our dynamics once we presented. The both of us didn't thought about how being an omega would match in the way we see ourselves and in the life we want.'' I said. '' But the process of presenting as is, isn’t bad. It's draining physically, but it doesn't particularly hurt.’’ I said.

‘’I really shouldn’t have given you shit about not figuring out you would be an omega before presenting, cause it’s fucking a thousand percent worse getting your sub-gender wrong.’’ He said. '' I feel like an asshole to see myself as ugly because i'm an omega instead of an alpha. How fucking disgusting it is to feel ugly because you're an omega, i hate to know i'm one of those who sees omegas as less.'' He added breaking down.

‘’ Hey… Joji… Don’t be like that. Don’t be mean to yourself, you don’t deserve it… First of all, you didn’t give me shit, you pointed out things to me I didn’t see about myself and it really helped me understand how I fit as an omega. After my presentation, I also had a hard time figuring out how I fitted in all of it. I thought nobody would want me cause i didn't have a good Omega character, I literally thought i would end up alone. But the moment I told you guys how I felt about myself, you reassured me and told me all i thought about myself wasn't true and showed me how I fitted in this dynamic. You have no idea how much it helped me accept myself as an omega.'' I said. '' And also, you’re not alone in guessing it wrong, a lot of people do the same thing, just look at my brother for example. Finally, you do not see Omegas as less, so get that feeling out of your mind. Feeling ugly and sub-genders has nothing to do with each other.’’

‘’ I guess you’re right...’’ He responded.

‘’What has been hard for you? I know it’s probably different from what I went through but maybe we can still help.’’ I asked.

‘’Adjusting to my body wasn’t that hard, it was less drastic then what I had anticipated. It’s mostly that… I am a male omega…’’ he said looking down. ‘’ I’m not as delicate, as dainty, and feminine… I’m don't have hips like girls so i'm not curvy, I'm taller than pretty much every omega in the pack, i still have i lot of muscle... I'm not as desirable as a female omega. I feel like no alpha will ever want to court me and I’m just gonna be ‘the look down upon’ omega in the pack.’’ He said after a while, sadly.

‘’Wow, wow, wow, wait a damn minute! Would you think that about me huh? I'm gonna be a hunter, so I'm gonna have a lot of muscles, i'm gonna be challenging a lot of alpha's dominance and I'm not dainty and feminine. Would you think i'm an ugly Omega? NO! I'm pretty sure you'd say I'm would be chased after because alphas would want to show how dominant they are by having a strong and powerful omega! Don’t think for a damn minute it doesn’t apply to you either! Being a male omega doesn’t make you less of an omega, like being and omega hunter would not make me less of an omega or a hunter! And you're the last person who values omegas as less. You were the one who said to me sub-gender doesn’t matter to be a hunter! That I am as capable and worthy of being one. So get that out of your mind ok!’’ Billie said. 

‘’ Yeah! You’re the one who told me any alpha seeing me as less of an omega because my feistiness wasn’t omega like, were the worthless one. You are so thoughtful, caring and calm, any fucking alpha not considering you as an omega because you’re a guy is dumb as fuck and don’t deserve you! You are the purest person I’ll ever know! You don’t need any alpha to validate your beauty or your worth!’’

‘’Thank you, guys.’’ Joji said teary eyed. ‘’It means a lot.’’

‘’You deserve every single bit of it Joji.’’ Billie finally said squeezing his arm.


End file.
